


It's Alright

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, Crying, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Nightmares, Somewhat, casually forces a confession out even though i had a decent enough ending, just shoot me in the face, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: in which hyunjin has a nightmare and requires jisung's company





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> EW i actually hate this but i had to post something jsfgjksdfd also sorry if there are mistakes which there most definitely are bc i literally wrote this in like forty minutes kjhskjdghdkfjygh

For some reason, at three o’clock in the morning, Jisung was not yet asleep. He could just hear his parents scolding him telling him that his sleep issues were because of his phone as he scrolled and refreshed through four separate social media apps, waiting for sleep to take over. To be honest, it was most likely true.

Finally, after five minutes of refreshing the same feeds every thirty seconds, Jisung closed all of the apps as there was nothing new every time he refreshed; everybody he followed was no doubt asleep by now or at least trying to get to sleep, and if they weren’t they were doing their jobs or in classes due to different time zones. Jisung shut off his phone, grateful that he had no school or work tomorrow, and he made sure it was plugged in before setting it on the bedside table. With a sigh, Jisung buried himself underneath the copious amount of blankets, not realizing just how cold it was in his room until he was cozy and snug under what could only be described as a mountain of bedding.

The warmth actually helped Jisung drift off to sleep quicker, his eyes already struggling to stay open, and he gladly let him fall shut and remain that way. Of course, just as he was starting to doze off, there was a knock at his door. Though bitter about the fact that this was another hour added to the forty-eight he’s been up already, having to pull all-nighters for work and studying, he peeled the protective barrier of the blankets off of him and called a short, “come in” to whoever was knocking, though he was sure he knew who it was.

A moment passed before the door opened, revealing the one other person living in the apartment with him, Hyunjin, one of his own blankets wrapped around himself. “Hey,” he softly said, his eyes downcast, and Jisung could hear his voice shake.

“Hey,” said Jisung in response. “What are you still doing up?”

“I could ask you the same question,” said Hyunjin, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“I’ve been trying to fall asleep for a while,” Jisung claimed. “How come you’re up this late?”

“Well, to be fair I was asleep.” Hyunjin meandered over to Jisung’s bed and climbed onto it, curling up on the empty space next to Jisung. “You uh… you mind if I sleep with you tonight?”

The younger shook his head. “No, not at all,” he said. His heart hammered, and he was very grateful for the darkness of his room as Hyunjin scooted closer to him, so that he couldn’t see the blush that crept down his neck at being so close to his crush of a whole year like this. “Do you wanna tell me why you need to sleep with company? Not that I’m judging.”

“It was just a bad dream,” said Hyunjin. “A really bad dream.”

Jisung frowned. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

The older of the two shook his head as he pressed himself into his friend’s hold. “It’ll just make me cry again.” He gave a short, nervous laugh.

Though he would rather Hyunjin share his thoughts with him, Jisung only nodded, still trying to dispel the heat from his face at the closeness of himself and Hyunjin. 

After a short while of just lying there in each other’s company, and Jisung offering his blanket to Hyunjin and the latter politely refusing, Hyunjin spoke up. “Hey, Jisung?” he had said. Jisung hummed in response, not yet bothering to open his eyes. “You don’t hate me, right?”

That was when Jisung opened his eyes, frowning at his friend through the darkness in his confusion. “What?”

Hyunjin tried swallowing down the lump in his throat, a sure sign of more oncoming tears, but to no avail. “I don’t know, just… you’ll never get sick of me, right?”

Jisung shook his head, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “No, no,” he assured his friend. “No, of course I won’t. What made you think that?”

“T-the dream I had,” said Hyunjin, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to spill over. “I’m just really scared of people I really care about telling me that they never really cared for me and that I’m entirely irrelevant to them, and in the dream y-you told me that you wished you had never met me and that I was weak and that you hated me and I didn’t wanna believe it but it felt so real and–” Hyunjin clamped a hand over his mouth, pressing his eyes shut against the tears and he fought back the sob that threatened to erupt out of him. After a few moments, he had managed to calm himself down enough to be coherent, and he let out a shaky breath before continuing. “It really doesn’t help that I like you way more than I probably should, that’s for sure.”

There was silence, and Hyunjin was just waiting for Jisung to confirm his fears. But it never came. The next thing he knew, there was a pair of arms wrapped tight around him. “That isn’t true,” he heard Jisung say. “You’re my best friend, Hyunjin, and you’re the best thing I could ever ask for. I could never hate you for anything, you know that.”

Hyunjin couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face, nor could he help the tears that continued to come, like a faucet he couldn’t turn off. “Thanks,” he could only manage to stammer out, his voice hushed.

“Anytime,” said Jisung.

The pair stayed like that for a while, two friends sitting in each other’s arms, and Hyunjin gradually regained control over his own emotions, steadying his breath. “You feeling any better?” Jisung eventually asked, and he smiled when he felt Hyunjin nod over his shoulder. “And um… this is probably a bad time to point this out, but what was that about liking me more than you should?”

Hyunjin froze for a few seconds, trying to guess internally at what Jisung meant. “Oh holy shit,” he then groaned once he realized it, pushing himself away from his friend before he swiped at his eyes to wipe the tears away. “Okay, yes, I do like you, like a lot, but it really doesn’t matter so you can totally just forget we ever had this conversation if you want, so let’s do that because it’s really late and you’ve already stayed up late enough so goodnight.” And then Hyunjin laid down, making sure to face away from Jisung. A few moments passed, and Hyunjin figured that Jisung took the opportunity and just went to sleep, but then he felt a pair of lips against his burning cheek. They were only there for a moment before the feeling was gone, but to was enough to make Hyunjin’s breath hitch as he shivered and tensed up.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” came Jisung’s voice, full of fondness.

“What was that?” Hyunjin stammered.

“Um, me being just as gay for you as you are for me?” Jisung said in a teasing voice, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Literally you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to say that.”

“You’re just saying that,” claimed Hyunjin, not looking at Jisung.

“No, I’m really not.” A beat passed before Jisung patted Hyunjin’s arm. “But we can talk about it more in the morning, since we both need sleep.”

“O-okay…”

Jisung gave a short glimpse of a sunshine bright smile, which Hyunjin didn’t see, before he settled back down in his own place, facing away from Hyunjin. “I love you, best friend,” he said cheerfully, as he’s said millions of times before.

“I love you too, best friend,” Hyunjin shakily replied.  
“G’night, best friend.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> yep that happened i'm sorry for making you read that djkfhgdj


End file.
